January 19, 2007
Kayla: Hi. Bo: Hey, Kay. What are you doing here? Kayla: Same thing you're doing here. I'm here for Sami's award. Bo: Okay, I thought you and Steve would be on your way to Mexico right about now. Kayla: Well, he left this morning for an assignment for you and roman, but why would you think that I would be going? Bo, what is it? laughs Steve: Can I buy you a drink? Oh, you know me. It's nice to be recognized. Tequila, por favor. No, it's cool. I'm flying solo. Muchas gracias. E.J.: I take it you didn't come down here for the waters. Steve: No. I came down here to bring you a little something from your friends at home. It's a warrant for your arrest. Here's wishing you a happy, warm new year from the Salem P.D. Kayla: You sent Steve to confront E.J.? The guy who tried to kill both of us? Have you completely lost your mind? Bo: Kay, I didn't send him. He volunteered. Kayla: Volunteered? I don't understand why. Bo: He's going crazy sitting around here doing nothing. Kayla: I know that. Bo: He went down there to talk to wells, make our presence known, let him know he can't get away from us. That's all. Hope: Aren't you forgetting something, Brady? Bo: What? Hope: The reason your brother was so surprised to see you just now is because he thought you would be traveling with Steve... to keep him out of trouble. Kayla: Is that true? Bo: Yeah. Kayla: I thought you said there wasn't gonna be any trouble. Bo: There won't be. Kayla: And why do you say that? Because Steve told you that? Do you have any idea what you've done here? You have sent my husband to meet a killer...all by himself. E.J.: So, where's the rest of your posse, eh? Steve: Sorry, amigo. Just me, all by my lonesome. E.J.: That's a pity. Why don't you take this back to Abe and roman? They should know where to file it. Steve: Why don't you tell them yourself? Give it that personal touch. E.J.: Now, first of all, you're not a particularly intimidating character. And secondly, the Salem P.D. Have no jurisdiction down here in Mexico. Steve: Well, that's funny, because that's what the last guy they extradited from Mexico thought. E.J.: Sure. You could extradite me. How long do you think that would take? Five years? Maybe more? As you Americans like to say... hasta la vista...baby. Closed captioning of this program is brought to you in part by smart from Dumpsters. The smartest thing since sliced bread! "Kiss me" Bo: He begged me, Kay. I mean, I've known the man a lot of years. I've never seem him like this, so I just thought -- Kayla: Look, I know that you think that you were doing the right thing -- Bo: Having you there with him -- Kayla: But I'm not with him. He lied to both of us. Hope: You know what? I think it is time for you and Steve to be completely honest with each other. Kayla: Well, he keeps telling me that he's fine, but I know that's not true. Bo: Well, you're right about that. When he and I went to child services to try to get Claire back, he freaked out. I mean, he was completely out of control. Kayla: And you didn't tell me about that? Bo: Well, I told him I wouldn't if he promised to see a shrink about it. Hope: What did he say? Bo: You know him. He fumed and snorted, tried to talk his way out of it, but I told him that was the only way I wouldn't say anything to anyone. I think he's scared of what he might find out. Kayla: Yeah, I've had that feeling, too. Bo: Excuse me. Hope: Where are you going? Bo: I'm gonna see if I can reach him, okay? Hope: Sweetie, don't worry. It's gonna be all right. Bo will get Steve to come home. Steve: Hey. You know...you're missing the point. I'm on your side. That's why I'm here. E.J.: Why would I want to believe a thing like that? Steve: Because you're smart. You got a pretty señorita there. You know, the smart thing for you to do is to go back and give them your side of the story. E.J.: How about I write them a note? Steve: A note. About how you shot john black in self-defense? About all the little things you've been doing? All the people you almost killed? Including me... and my wife...when you exposed us to that poison gas? What are you gonna write in your little note about that? E.J.: Laughs Either you have a very vivid imagination or you're really insane. Now, what was this about john black being shot? Steve: He's in a coma. They don't think he's coming out. E.J.: Well...they didn't think you would make it, either. And look, here you are, rubbing elbows with your new best friend. My prayers are with john and his family. And I can assure you...I had nothing to do with his unfortunate accident. Steve: Why you laying low in Mexico if you didn't do anything wrong? E.J.: Laying low? I'm on holiday. Steve: That's all it is, huh? E.J.: I didn't shoot john black. I did leave Salem for a reason. I knew when Samantha was trying to help me escape, the Salem police department were looking to set me up. Now, I'm not somebody who's gonna go and sit down and play patsy to Bo and roman and the rest of the keystone kops, so I left. But I had nothing to do with anything criminal. Steve: You know, when I close my eye, you sound just like British royalty. E.J.: Laughs I'm flattered. Steve: But you're not what you sound like it all, are you? According to the person who saw you shoot John Black, you're nothing but a low-class coward. Kayla: Excuse us a second, would you? Did you get ahold of Steve? Bo: No, no. I couldn't get through, but I'll try again later. Kayla: Something is wrong, Bo. I can feel it. E.J.: Patch, the old eyewitness gambit -- come on, only time that ever works is at the cinema. Steve: Well, this is not the cinema. This is real life, and they've got a real witness. E.J.: Good. I'm sure that once they talk to the police, the police will understand I was nowhere near the scene when john black was shot. Steve: So why don't you go back and tell them that yourself, clear your name? E.J.: Why? They've already tried to put the squeeze on Patrick Lockhart to set me up. John black isn't gonna be talking anytime soon, and now suddenly, out of the blue, they find a witness. No, sorry. I'm not buying it. Steve: John black could still come out of that coma. E.J.: It's possible, but it's pretty unlikely. Stranger things have happened, I suppose. Steve: Okay, just wanted to give you a friendly heads-up. E.J.: Appreciate it. Now, if you will excuse me, there is a certain...señorita I have to attend to. Steve: Just one more thing. Someone helped you pass the police roadblocks the night you escaped. Now, the least you can do after I winged it all the way down here is tell me who that was. "Entertainment tonight," the most watched entertainment news ns compete for Grammy gold. Is out of control, and Kevin is having a quiet dinner to discuss strategy. E.J.: I'd let go of that if I were you. Steve: Why is that? E.J.: I'm a respected patron of this establishment -- generous tipper. I think a lot of these people would be rather upset if somebody was to threaten me. Steve: Threaten? Laughs There's no threat, man. I'm just talking. So, who got you out of town ahead of the police? E.J.: That would be my fairy godmother. laugh Steve: Yeah. E.J.: Listen, I do appreciate you coming down here to help me, especially with your condition and everything. Steve: My condition? E.J.: Yeah, I mean, I hear that you've been acting a little bonkers lately, you know, kind of strange, peculiar. Might it have anything to do with bad memories coming back to torture you? I'm sorry, patch, old buddy. Did I hit a nerve, hmm? Kayla: Marlena. Marlena: Yeah. Kayla: Marlena, have you talked to Belle? Neither she nor Shawn will answer their cellphones. Marlena: Us, yes, I just left them at the hospital, and it's too late to stop them now. Marlena: Belle and Shawn are at the hospital. They're planning to snatch Claire away from Philip. Hope: Have they lost their minds? Marlena: No, they lost their daughter. Kayla: Well, that explains why he wanted to know the time and place of that appointment. Hope: You spoke to Shawn? Kayla: Yesterday. Hope: Why didn't you tell me? Kayla: Because I said I wouldn't. Steve: Wait a minute. Hey, hey, hey! Tell me more about these bad memories. E.J.: So, you don't have any -- you don't have any strange noises playing in your head? Little disturbing memories, flashes of violence going on? Steve: Who did this to me?! E.J.: Laughs Steve: Was it Stefano?! Tell me! What the hell did he do to me?! You talk to me right now! Talk to me! E.J.: Get him out of here. Now, you listen to me, patch, old pal. Things are soon going to become very clear for you. You never know, it might take you somewhere exciting, eh? Someplace angels fear to tread. Steve: Aaaaaaah! Aah! Aah! I'm gonna kill you! E.J.: Get him out of here. Steve: Aah! Aah! E.J.: Hey! Lunatic! When you get back to town, you say hi to Benjy for me, huh? Steve: I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you! Category:2007